Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/04 July 2016
01:21:39 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:23:02 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Puedo comer algo? 01:23:03 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:23:09 HumanoidPikachu: Que bien! (? 01:23:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: !yesno Puedo kickear a Pika? 01:23:49 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:23:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg :v 01:23:59 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno estas mintiendo? 01:24:00 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:24:03 HumanoidPikachu: Ja .v 01:24:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¬¬ 01:24:18 Minase Kirishima-Rei: !yesno Lo puedo kickear >:v ? 01:24:18 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:24:23 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¬¬ 01:24:50 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 01:25:02 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 01:26:22 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:26:42 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 01:31:15 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:31:25 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Puedo kickear a Minase? 01:31:26 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:31:29 HumanoidPikachu: ¬¬ 01:31:35 Tobias Alcaraz: :V 01:31:38 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno estas mintiendo? 01:31:39 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:31:43 HumanoidPikachu: ;v 01:33:19 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno ¿Asriel es boluh? 01:33:19 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:33:22 Tobias Alcaraz: :v / 01:33:25 HumanoidPikachu: >:V 01:33:30 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno es verdad? 01:33:32 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:33:33 HumanoidPikachu: ¬¬ 01:33:34 Tobias Alcaraz: jajaja 01:33:41 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno de verdad verdad? 01:33:41 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:33:44 Super Varuna: jajaja 01:33:46 Tobias Alcaraz: XD 01:33:55 HumanoidPikachu: >:vVV 01:34:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Tomen capturas. :v 01:34:15 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Tobi es Boluh? 01:34:16 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:34:22 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno de verdad? 01:34:23 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:34:26 HumanoidPikachu: (yao) 01:34:29 Tobias Alcaraz: Toma, por rata. :V 01:34:37 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno de verdad verdad? 01:34:38 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:34:43 HumanoidPikachu: :V 01:34:52 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-av-OFF 01:34:59 T1M3R10N B0T: HumanoidPikachu: Los comandos avanzados para los usuarios con rango han sido desactivados. (n) 01:35:01 HumanoidPikachu: \ :v / 01:35:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !coms-av-ON 01:35:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (? 01:35:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ¬¬ 01:35:19 HumanoidPikachu: Solo Tobi y yo podemos activarlos c: 01:35:21 Tobias Alcaraz: !coms-av-ON 01:35:28 HumanoidPikachu: :V 01:35:33 HumanoidPikachu: excepto este: 01:35:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: >:v 01:35:44 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-randomOFF 01:35:52 T1M3R10N B0T: HumanoidPikachu: Los comandos avanzados para los usuarios con rango han sido desactivados. (n) 01:36:11 HumanoidPikachu: espera, eso creo que no afecta al !yesno .v 01:36:13 HumanoidPikachu: o si? 01:36:17 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Test 01:36:26 HumanoidPikachu: Sep ;v 01:37:02 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-randomON 01:37:09 T1M3R10N B0T: HumanoidPikachu: Los comandos avanzados para los usuarios con rango han sido activados. {y} 01:37:26 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Tobi es Tobi? :u 01:37:27 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:37:35 HumanoidPikachu: Entonces Tobi quien es? emmm 01:38:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tobi es el hacker más pro Bv 01:38:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y tú su fiel ayudante relleno :v / (? 01:38:34 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Es cierto lo que dice la milanesa? :v 01:38:35 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:38:39 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 01:38:44 HumanoidPikachu: :U 01:38:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ja, por ratix :v 01:38:52 HumanoidPikachu: Ban 01:40:50 HumanoidPikachu: !random-l (Que sea Lord Mammoth) 01:40:50 T1M3R10N B0T: Hasai 01:40:55 HumanoidPikachu: Casi >:V 01:41:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya vuelvo (serio) 01:41:27 HumanoidPikachu: ok 01:41:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 01:42:43 Super Varuna: Como es ese comando humanoid? jugando adivina un monstruo con timerion? :v 01:43:52 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 01:44:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random-l 01:44:57 T1M3R10N B0T: Krampus 01:45:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Raios, queria que saliera Laomu :'v 01:45:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random-l 01:45:17 T1M3R10N B0T: Uriel 01:45:24 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 01:45:30 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 01:45:36 Super Varuna: !ramdom-| 01:45:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es una L minuscula :v 01:46:05 Super Varuna: (yaoming) 01:46:11 Super Varuna: !ramdom-l 01:46:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ramdom... 01:46:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random-l Laomu (d9) 01:46:35 T1M3R10N B0T: BlockHeart 01:46:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 01:46:44 HumanoidPikachu: !random-l 01:46:45 T1M3R10N B0T: Noctum 01:46:49 Super Varuna: !random-l * (yaoming) 01:46:50 T1M3R10N B0T: Master Skeel 01:46:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random-l 01:46:58 T1M3R10N B0T: Megaosteum 01:47:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, ya paro :v 01:47:27 HumanoidPikachu: En cualquier momento dira "Lord Mammoth" .v Aun que ese nombre me hace reír xd 01:48:11 HumanoidPikachu: !random-l 01:48:11 T1M3R10N B0T: Barbatos 01:48:16 Super Varuna: !random-l Lord Mammoth 01:48:17 T1M3R10N B0T: Uriel 01:48:35 Super Varuna: Uriel y Barbatos amigos :u 01:49:30 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Eres boluh? 01:49:30 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:49:34 HumanoidPikachu: jajaja 01:50:18 Super Varuna: :v 01:50:28 HumanoidPikachu: :u 01:50:44 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno ¿Mi PC es una kk peor que la diarrea? 01:50:44 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:50:53 Tobias Alcaraz: Este bot es un bluh... 01:51:14 HumanoidPikachu: Tobi, dile si es verdad o no :V 01:51:21 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno es verdad lo que dices? 01:51:21 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:51:31 Tobias Alcaraz: -.- 01:51:38 HumanoidPikachu: !salida por boluh 01:51:41 HumanoidPikachu: okno 01:51:51 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno ¿Te retractas de decir que mi PC es "buena"? 01:51:52 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:51:56 Tobias Alcaraz: Así me gusta. c: 01:52:07 HumanoidPikachu: retractar? 01:52:26 HumanoidPikachu: /me explota 01:52:29 HumanoidPikachu: okno 01:52:41 Super Varuna: Ste humanoid :v 01:52:52 Super Varuna: Y que es "yesno" ? 01:52:52 HumanoidPikachu: Ste Varuna 01:52:55 Tobias Alcaraz: !tell HumanoidPikachu ¿Anda el comando? 01:52:56 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Esa característica ya no se utiliza en este sistema. 01:53:00 HumanoidPikachu: No xd 01:53:05 Tobias Alcaraz: La p*t... 01:53:19 Super Varuna: #Regreseelcomando (? 01:53:33 Tobias Alcaraz: Bueno, díganle a Bowser que si quiere algunos archivos de la Wiki SE para editar conmigo, que descargue la carpeta en este link https://transfer.pcloud.com/download.html?code=5ZJ4dSZo1ITqmr1LG7ZvktVZ6hwQcREhPdpAPhCHcuG4Cj6jKGJy 01:53:49 Tobias Alcaraz: (No de la Wiki SE, si no del juego) 01:53:56 HumanoidPikachu: Varuna, el Yesno es un comando en que el bot dice aleatoriamente "Sí" y "No", solo puede decir 1 01:54:03 Tobias Alcaraz: (Si quieren descargarlo ustedes, pos oc, pueden) 01:54:15 Super Varuna: Pero porque decidiste porque "yesno" ? :v 01:54:22 Super Varuna: Ok Tobi 01:54:27 Tobias Alcaraz: Yes No. 01:54:34 HumanoidPikachu: lo de Tobi x2 01:54:45 Super Varuna: (yaoming) 01:54:51 Super Varuna: (genius) 01:55:25 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Estas? 01:55:25 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:55:30 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Mientes? 01:55:30 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:55:31 Super Varuna: !yesno crees que pueda conseguir a Master Skeel? n.n 01:55:32 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:55:42 Super Varuna: Viva Taimerion Bv 01:55:43 HumanoidPikachu: :V 01:56:05 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Blitz significa Oruga? 01:56:06 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:56:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Time. (y) 01:56:15 HumanoidPikachu: Blitz, estás salvado Bv 01:56:26 Super Varuna: !yesno blitz significa bombardeo? 01:56:27 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:56:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mal Time. (n) 01:56:42 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Puedo comer algo? 01:56:43 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Blitz que significa? (genius) 01:56:44 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:56:46 Super Varuna: !yesno entonces que significa? (yaoming) 01:56:47 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:56:48 HumanoidPikachu: 10:56:42 T1M3R10N B0T 01:56:52 HumanoidPikachu: asd 01:56:57 Super Varuna: Significa si (genius) 01:57:03 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Puedo comer algo? 01:57:04 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:57:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: "Si el Zhiklopudo" (genius) 01:57:07 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Puedo comer algo?!! 01:57:08 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:57:13 HumanoidPikachu: Al fin >:V 01:57:18 Super Varuna: :v 01:57:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Time, tu eres admin en alguna wiki? :v 01:57:31 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:57:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno y Mod? :v 01:57:39 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:57:42 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno Responde: ¿Es mi PC la peor del universo conocido, y ninguna persona, por más que lo intente con dos palos de madera y una roca, podrá superar el nivel de retraso y kk de mi PC? 01:57:42 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:57:56 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno ¿Seguro que no lo es mi PC? 01:57:56 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:57:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tobi. (CA) 01:58:07 Super Varuna: !yesno pera o manzana (genius) 01:58:08 Tobias Alcaraz: !yesno ¿Segurito...? 01:58:08 T1M3R10N B0T: No 01:58:13 Tobias Alcaraz: Así me gusta. c: 01:58:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: /me se va al patio de su casa a armar una computadora casera :v 01:58:19 HumanoidPikachu: Ay deos 01:58:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (genius) 01:58:27 HumanoidPikachu: estoy muriendo de risa 01:58:40 Super Varuna: Yo tambien XD 01:58:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Yo igual :'v 01:58:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Time, usted es tremendo 01:59:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 01:59:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno como te llamas? (genius) 01:59:33 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:59:36 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno eres una maid? (ewe) 01:59:37 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 01:59:42 HumanoidPikachu: 7u7 01:59:55 Super Varuna: !yesno conseguire a Cavenfish algun dia de mi existencia? c: 01:59:55 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:00:04 Super Varuna: Viva Taimerion Bv x2 02:00:19 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Responde: La PC de Tobi es la peor del mundo? :v 02:00:20 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:00:26 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Seguro? 02:00:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Conseguire hacer una PC peor que la de Tobi? :v 02:00:37 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:00:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (CA) 02:00:42 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Mi PC es buena? 02:00:42 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:00:47 Super Varuna: (genius) 02:00:49 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Seguro? 02:00:50 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:00:59 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Segurito? 02:01:00 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:01:00 Super Varuna: !yesno y la mia? c: 02:01:01 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:01:05 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 02:01:10 HumanoidPikachu: y no 02:01:12 Super Varuna: En realidad es mala pero bueno (yaoming) 02:01:34 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Besaste a Neko? (serio) 02:01:38 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:01:46 HumanoidPikachu: /me le dispara a Timerion en la frente 02:01:52 HumanoidPikachu: HeadSHOT 02:02:00 HumanoidPikachu: ~Fatality~ 02:02:04 Super Varuna: Timerion es como Galante y Neko es como Violet (? :v 02:02:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Timerion Timerion, estas ahí? (genius) 02:02:11 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:02:18 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Varuna (lol) 02:02:20 HumanoidPikachu: ai k mello (? 02:03:38 HumanoidPikachu: !random-userpopular 02:03:43 T1M3R10N B0T: PikachuSensual (yaranaika) 02:03:50 HumanoidPikachu: io x5 Bv 02:03:55 Super Varuna: !yesno tobi nos mira desde las sombras? 02:03:57 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:04:00 /// BranDaniMB ha salido del chat /// 02:04:06 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno eres boluh? 02:04:08 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:04:15 Super Varuna: (genius) 02:04:27 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:04:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:04:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random-userpopular 02:05:02 T1M3R10N B0T: Tobi \ :v / 02:05:08 HumanoidPikachu: Ste lag 02:05:09 Super Varuna: Tobi (lol) 02:05:10 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:05:17 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:05:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Y el resto tambien lo somos? :v 02:05:38 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:05:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: <3 02:05:44 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:08:14 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 02:08:18 Super Varuna: !random-userpopular no descansare hasta que diga Varuna (? 02:08:22 T1M3R10N B0T: Anochecer :U 02:08:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 02:08:31 HumanoidPikachu: xddd 02:08:33 HumanoidPikachu: !random-userpopular 02:08:38 T1M3R10N B0T: El Marcianito (siii) 02:08:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: <3 x3 02:09:02 Super Varuna: >:v 02:09:03 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:09:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Spam de corazones, adv (? (derp) 02:09:15 HumanoidPikachu: incluiré el doble ;v 02:09:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Doble? :v 02:09:32 Super Varuna: !random-userpopular 02:09:36 T1M3R10N B0T: PeKa e.e 02:09:45 Super Varuna: Pero si es no esta aqui :'v 02:09:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: .v 02:09:56 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es el mas popular, no el qeu esta en el chat ahorita :v 02:10:02 Super Varuna: :v+ 02:10:02 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha salido del chat /// 02:10:08 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v - (¡ 02:10:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (? * :I 02:10:18 Super Varuna: XD 02:10:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Dijiste que "qeu" era apropósito (derp) 02:10:21 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 02:10:37 Super Varuna: !random-userpopular esta si la gano :v 02:10:40 T1M3R10N B0T: PeKa e.e 02:10:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 02:10:48 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 02:11:17 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:11:31 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:11:35 T1M3R10N B0T: El Marcianito (siii) 02:11:38 HumanoidPikachu: ;v 02:11:40 HumanoidPikachu: x2 02:11:42 Super Varuna: wtf 02:11:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Se presiente spam de corazones. 02:11:55 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No, falsa alarma :v 02:12:07 Super Varuna: Rapido (d9) (? 02:12:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Para mi tú eres el más popular, Varuna (:3) (? 02:12:16 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 02:12:27 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:12:34 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:12:39 T1M3R10N B0T: El Marcianito (siii) 02:12:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 02:12:46 HumanoidPikachu: x4 02:12:47 Super Varuna: Gracias minase (heart) 02:13:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Israel, tú bot se volvió a romper :v (?) 02:13:05 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 02:13:23 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:13:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Dejenme adivinar, celos? (yaoming) (? 02:13:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:13:46 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:13:55 HumanoidPikachu: lag test 02:14:01 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:14:05 T1M3R10N B0T: Anochecer :U 02:14:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v 02:14:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Se le acabó la fama a la oruga \ :v / 02:14:29 Super Varuna: >:v 02:14:30 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:14:38 Super Varuna: Bueno :v 02:14:45 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:14:51 T1M3R10N B0T: Tobi \ :v / 02:14:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Minase, decias? :v 02:15:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que se te acabó la fama. 02:15:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (yaoming) 02:15:17 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo digo por que ya no has recibido mensajes en tu muro de ayuda Bv 02:15:21 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular 02:15:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Muro de ayuda? :v 02:15:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 02:15:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 02:15:35 HumanoidPikachu: x2 02:15:41 Super Varuna: Sta Minase :v 02:15:48 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:15:54 Super Varuna: XD 02:15:57 HumanoidPikachu: xDD 02:15:59 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:16:06 T1M3R10N B0T: El Marcianito (siii) 02:16:13 HumanoidPikachu: Bravo! (d9) 02:16:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v 02:16:17 HumanoidPikachu: (? 02:16:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La güea, falta que salga Varuna emmm 02:17:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:17:12 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular (serious) 02:17:20 T1M3R10N B0T: PeKa e.e 02:17:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 02:17:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random2-userpopular 02:17:34 T1M3R10N B0T: Minase (derp) 02:17:39 HumanoidPikachu: :v 02:17:46 Super Varuna: (Esponja gar) 02:17:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La güea, Minase es cuadruplemente popular :v / 02:17:54 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:18:01 T1M3R10N B0T: Minase (derp) 02:18:08 HumanoidPikachu: quintuplemente (idea) 02:18:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !random2-userpopular 02:18:37 T1M3R10N B0T: Minase (derp) 02:18:41 Super Varuna: !yesno timerion me dejaras salir en los usuarios mas populares ? 02:18:42 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:18:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (lol) 02:18:48 Super Varuna: (foreveralone) 02:19:01 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Soy sensual? 02:19:02 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:19:04 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Mira esa fuente de letra 3D papu Bv 02:19:04 HumanoidPikachu: >:V 02:19:10 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno eres sensual? 02:19:12 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:19:15 HumanoidPikachu: ja 02:19:23 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno soy sensual de verdad? .v 02:19:23 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:19:24 Super Varuna: Ultima :'v 02:19:26 HumanoidPikachu: >: 02:19:37 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 02:19:38 T1M3R10N B0T: Bueno pero no te enojes 02:19:45 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular 02:19:50 T1M3R10N B0T: PeKa e.e 02:19:53 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Soy muy sensual? 02:19:53 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:19:55 Super Varuna: (fuuu evolution) 02:19:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Varuna, ya te dije, para mí eres popular n.n 02:19:56 HumanoidPikachu: >:vVVV 02:20:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Soy quintuplemente popular (d9) 02:20:03 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Soy muy sensual? 02:20:04 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:20:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Varuna tambien es quintuplemente popular? 02:20:20 Super Varuna: Y yo te dije gracias por decirlo (heart) 02:20:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Cuadruplemente? :'v 02:20:28 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:20:30 Super Varuna: Timerion ya no me quiere :'v 02:20:33 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:20:39 Super Varuna: !yesno me quieres? 02:20:40 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:20:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Por que eres asi con Varuna? :'v 02:20:46 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:20:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (genius) 02:20:52 Super Varuna: !yesno enserio? 02:20:53 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:20:58 Super Varuna: (okay) 02:21:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !yesno Le diras Si a Varuna? >:v 02:21:13 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:21:25 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 02:21:32 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 02:21:39 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 02:21:45 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 02:21:51 Super Varuna: !yesno me dejaras aparecer en la lista de los populares? 02:21:52 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:22:04 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 02:23:23 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 02:23:30 Super Varuna: Bueno adios, fue muy divertido jugar con timerion pero tengo que descansar (hola) 02:23:34 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Sabes algo? 02:23:35 T1M3R10N B0T: No 02:23:38 HumanoidPikachu: oc 02:23:46 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 02:23:51 T1M3R10N B0T: PikachuSensual (yaranaika) 02:23:57 HumanoidPikachu: io x6 02:24:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Varuna o/ 02:24:12 Super Varuna: !yesno timerion me odias? 02:24:13 T1M3R10N B0T: Sí 02:24:37 Super Varuna: :V 17:48:23 Nahuel Borda: Hi SV. o/ 17:48:28 Suzaku 13: Hola baruna xdXd 17:48:41 HumanoidPikachu: Che, Nahuel es nuevo? 17:48:47 Super Varuna: Hola Nahuel y Suza (hola) 17:48:51 Nahuel Borda: Yo soy PeKa. jajaja 17:48:54 Super Varuna: Che, Nahuel es nuevo x2 ? 17:48:57 HumanoidPikachu: K 17:49:01 HumanoidPikachu: K x2 17:49:03 Super Varuna: Pikachu (? 17:49:04 HumanoidPikachu: K x3 17:49:06 BranDaniMB: He bueno, borrare las dos categorias Nahuel :v 17:49:12 HumanoidPikachu: :V 17:49:17 HumanoidPikachu: PeKa, rlly? 17:49:23 Nahuel Borda: (y) Eres un orgullo para tu nación, Bran. :'v 17:49:38 Super Varuna: La dvd ya lo sabia, es como cuando bows se cambio el nombre, hice lo mismo :v 17:49:44 BranDaniMB: Las dos estan mal, una tiene monstruos y bueno a ver la otra :v 17:49:56 Nahuel Borda: PeKa = Pikei = PK = PK Thunder. (genius) 17:51:39 Super Varuna: Humanoid, como es el comando de los users populares? 17:52:23 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 17:52:28 T1M3R10N B0T: PeKa e.e 17:52:34 HumanoidPikachu: lel :V 17:52:51 Super Varuna: BauserErredeemeele jajaja 17:53:10 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 17:53:15 T1M3R10N B0T: El Marcianito (siii) 17:53:17 HumanoidPikachu: x2 .v 17:53:21 Super Varuna: Blitz :v 17:53:31 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 17:53:35 T1M3R10N B0T: PikachuSensual (yaranaika) 17:53:39 HumanoidPikachu: io x2 Bv 17:53:40 Super Varuna: :'v 17:53:46 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular ultima vez 17:53:51 T1M3R10N B0T: Tobi \ :v / 17:53:55 HumanoidPikachu: io x3 :v 17:53:56 Super Varuna: >:v 17:54:06 HumanoidPikachu: Varuna, yo si te puse en la lista 17:54:08 /// TakashiFC28 ha salido del chat /// 17:54:14 HumanoidPikachu: no sé por que no apareces (yao) 17:54:23 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular Haber >:v 17:54:28 T1M3R10N B0T: Bran Bv 17:54:30 Nahuel Borda: No las toco. (serio) 17:54:37 Super Varuna: Haber x2 >:v 17:54:39 /// TakashiFC28 ha salido del chat /// 17:54:45 HumanoidPikachu: (idea) 17:54:53 Super Varuna: Se rompio el bot :v 17:54:55 HumanoidPikachu: Solo funciona conmigo creo 17:55:05 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-randomON 17:55:11 HumanoidPikachu: están bien .v 17:55:13 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular 17:55:18 T1M3R10N B0T: Tobi \ :v / 17:55:21 HumanoidPikachu: Ste tobi 17:55:23 Super Varuna: !random2-userpopular 17:55:31 T1M3R10N B0T: Minase (derp) 17:55:36 Super Varuna: (okay) 17:55:43 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular x9 17:55:48 T1M3R10N B0T: Bran Bv 17:55:51 BranDaniMB: Ya el bot le hizo un conflicto de edicion con PK jajaja 17:55:59 Nahuel Borda: K? 17:56:02 Super Varuna: Este bot me quiere (heart) 17:56:09 Nahuel Borda: Peor si hace minutos que no edito pletz. 17:56:16 HumanoidPikachu: K 17:56:18 Nahuel Borda: Peor. (piensa) 17:56:23 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, Karma está en acción? .v 17:56:26 BranDaniMB: Pk editastes la isla civilaciones :v ? 17:56:31 Suzaku 13: Chicos, deseen suerte, voy a participar en un torneo de CR y necesito el primer lugar >:'v 17:56:38 BranDaniMB: Si mira la Wiki actividad .v 17:57:06 Nahuel Borda: Pero hace minutos, ¿cómo es eso posible? >:'v 17:57:08 Nahuel Borda: Suerte Suza. 17:57:21 Suzaku 13: Gracias <3 17:57:43 Nahuel Borda: You can, do it. (y) 17:58:01 BranDaniMB: Pika estoy quitando categorías para reorganizar las lo cual tambien hare con el bot :v 17:58:15 HumanoidPikachu: Ah :V 17:58:29 HumanoidPikachu: !random-l 17:58:31 T1M3R10N B0T: Valgar The Pure 17:58:49 HumanoidPikachu: Ste bot es mas random que tobi .v 17:58:56 Super Varuna: :v 17:59:04 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Responde: Mi PC es kk? 17:59:05 T1M3R10N B0T: No sé :T 17:59:10 HumanoidPikachu: :v ... 17:59:15 Super Varuna: Alfin lo agregaste (d9) 17:59:27 Super Varuna: El no se :v 17:59:36 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Estas vivo? 17:59:37 T1M3R10N B0T: No sé :T 17:59:39 HumanoidPikachu: :v 17:59:42 Nahuel Borda: Hablando de eso. Suza, creo que también tenemos que organizar varias categorías. (piensa) 17:59:48 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Respiras? 17:59:49 T1M3R10N B0T: Si c: 17:59:54 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno vives? 17:59:54 T1M3R10N B0T: Si c: 18:00:00 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Estas Muerto? 18:00:02 T1M3R10N B0T: Si c: 18:00:06 HumanoidPikachu: emmm 18:00:16 HumanoidPikachu: Todo Sí, oc. 18:00:17 BranDaniMB: Yo ayudo con el Bot Pika :v 18:00:18 HumanoidPikachu: :v 18:01:24 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Eres hombre? 18:01:24 T1M3R10N B0T: Si c: 18:01:29 HumanoidPikachu: !yesno Eres mujer? 18:01:33 T1M3R10N B0T: No |:v 18:01:35 HumanoidPikachu: lel .v 18:01:48 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 18:01:55 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 18:02:37 Super Varuna: !yesno consigo a Master Skeel? 18:02:37 T1M3R10N B0T: No sé :T 18:02:46 Super Varuna: Antes eras chevere (? 18:03:01 BranDaniMB: Lindo Bot, si hubiera hecho esto manualmente no hubiera terminado nunca :v 18:04:14 HumanoidPikachu: Y hubieras pedido Flag de bot .v 18:04:28 HumanoidPikachu: Aun que es algo inútil .v 18:06:11 BranDaniMB: Para que me lo den luego :v 18:06:33 BranDaniMB: Ahora lo pido, pero para el uso que le damos es inútil :v 18:06:58 HumanoidPikachu: Si quieres lo pido yo .v 18:07:16 BranDaniMB: Aunque todo está listo para pedirlo, le preguntare a Zeist si enserio en necesario :v 18:07:35 HumanoidPikachu: Es obvio que necesario .v 18:07:59 HumanoidPikachu: O... no sé 18:08:26 Super Varuna: La wea pura (d9) 18:08:44 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Leyendas_Elementales Suza y su trabajo por la wikia :v 18:08:56 Super Varuna: Tempest es como un Griffin 2.0 mejorado 100% real no fake (nofake) link megaupload 18:09:54 Super Varuna: Aqui el especial http://orig05.deviantart.net/f2f5/f/2016/186/5/d/a12_by_slaiferx001-da8ur17.swf 18:09:56 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Lorenzo 18:10:06 BranDaniMB: :v 18:10:16 BranDaniMB: Eliminada .v 18:10:21 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 18:11:08 Super Varuna: Tiene un grupal que provoca ceguera grupal, un individual de 60, un indidivual de quemadura y ceguera y otro individual que noquea (fiesta) 18:11:35 Super Varuna: Voy por el 100% real Bv 18:12:22 Super Varuna: esperen el de ceguera y quemadura es el especial (yaoming) 18:15:55 Nahuel Borda: Vaya, lo de las reviews sí se quedó olvidado. xD 18:19:05 BranDaniMB: Culpa de Blitz :v 18:22:01 Nahuel Borda: Bran, ¿puedo ir haciendo páginas /Movil? 18:22:27 Super Varuna: Mas tarde vuelvo (Hola) 18:22:36 Nahuel Borda: Adiós SV. o/ 18:22:49 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 18:22:56 BranDaniMB: Si quieres n.n 18:23:17 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Oferta_Especial Que piensan de esta categoria ? 18:23:54 BranDaniMB: Sera util o la borro :v ? 18:23:56 Nahuel Borda: Innecesaria. 18:24:17 BranDaniMB: Si, la borrare n.n 18:24:39 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 18:24:45 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 18:25:53 HumanoidPikachu: En unos minutos volveré a limpiar el vandalismo que quedó en USM Wiki 18:26:18 BranDaniMB: Yo seguire haciendo Spam en la wiki actividad con el Bot :v 18:26:50 Nahuel Borda: Suerte PK. 18:27:05 Nahuel Borda: (Aunque seguramente no la necesites (yaoming) ) 18:27:14 BranDaniMB: Ya el bot gano el logro por 100 ediciones y 100 ediciones en un dia :v 18:27:35 HumanoidPikachu: ;v 18:28:31 BranDaniMB: Nahuel crea paginas, yo hago esto de las categorías :v 18:33:04 Nahuel Borda: <3 18:33:21 Suzaku 13: No pude participar en el torneo, un amigo quería que lo apoyará con la wea para pasarle el nombre del torneo y contraseña, de pasada a último segundo dicen que es en minúsculas la contraseña... Uno que escribe con mayúscula al inicio como debe ser ya tenía la contraseña... >:'v 18:34:30 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 18:34:39 BranDaniMB: Hola Bowser o/ 18:34:44 BowserRDML: Holas 18:34:46 BowserRDML: apenas llego 18:34:51 Nahuel Borda: Hi Bows. o/ 18:34:55 Nahuel Borda: Suza: (okay) 18:34:58 BowserRDML: y veo la actividad repleta de bots 18:35:03 BranDaniMB: :v 18:35:06 BowserRDML: Hola nahuel, eres nuevo/a? 18:35:07 HumanoidPikachu: Bows (d9) 18:35:07 HumanoidPikachu: v: 18:35:12 HumanoidPikachu: ste lag 18:35:15 BranDaniMB: Es PK :v 18:35:19 BowserRDML: ... 18:35:24 BowserRDML: okay 18:35:24 Nahuel Borda: Es PK :v x2 18:35:32 BranDaniMB: No vez el Nahuel :v 18:35:42 Suzaku 13: Lo estresante es que hay mens de arena 4 y hasta 3, mientras no ganarán nada, sinceramente .v 18:35:48 BowserRDML: bran, no solo PK se llama nahuel en todo el planeta 18:36:05 BranDaniMB: Si pero dejo un hilo avisando :v 18:36:09 BowserRDML: PK, cerraste tu otra cuenta? 18:36:11 Nahuel Borda: Tobias también tiene como segundo nombre el ¨Nahuel¨. (piensa) 18:36:18 Nahuel Borda: Sí. 18:36:30 BowserRDML: Bran, como lo iba a ver si la actividad tiene solo ediciones del bot! :cv 18:36:32 BowserRDML: :v * 18:36:58 BranDaniMB: Bows es que estoy haciendo unos cambios y eliminando categorías basura :v 18:37:22 BowserRDML: ya me fije 18:37:26 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 18:37:37 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 18:38:10 BranDaniMB: Si es por el rango de Bot :v 18:38:19 BranDaniMB: Se lo hire a pedir :v 18:38:20 Nahuel Borda: Creo que deberíamos agregar la categoría /Movil. (piensa) 18:38:37 BowserRDML: muy pronto seremos sustituidos por bot 18:38:43 BowserRDML: y se hara la revolucion bot en el planeta 18:39:05 BranDaniMB: el bot solo puede hacer cambios sencillos como ese :v 18:39:22 BranDaniMB: mal que no pueda hacer nivelaciones :v 18:39:26 BowserRDML: :v 18:40:18 Nahuel Borda: Que haga nivelaciones... 18:40:25 Nahuel Borda: Sería hermoso. (T_T) 18:40:45 BranDaniMB: Hay bot no pongas categorías que ya borre, debe haber algo en la pagina que hace que se ponga, a revisar :v 18:42:20 BowserRDML: bien, a ver la wam 18:42:27 BowserRDML: a ver si el bot nos hizo subir 18:42:28 BowserRDML: (?) 18:42:56 BranDaniMB: Quizas :v 18:43:12 HumanoidPikachu: Voy 195 Ediciones (Reversiones) en USM .v 18:43:15 BranDaniMB: Bowser ve y estamos arriba que wikidex :v 18:43:21 BowserRDML: subimos al puesto 11 18:43:23 BowserRDML: xd 18:43:26 BranDaniMB: :v 18:43:39 BowserRDML: wikidex: primer puesto (genius) 18:44:17 BranDaniMB: Este bot esta poniendo categorías ya borradas >:v 18:54:04 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 18:54:11 BowserRDML: ppffttt 18:54:19 BowserRDML: cuanto vandalismo en wiki escandalosos 18:56:25 BowserRDML: apenas entro al social empires y ya hay trolls atacandome (risa2) 18:58:01 BranDaniMB: Humanoid :v 18:58:06 HumanoidPikachu: Hm? 18:58:21 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Wikia_Chat_logs 18:58:29 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Wikia_chat_logs 18:58:51 BranDaniMB: Estas categorias que :v ? 18:59:17 HumanoidPikachu: Conservalas 18:59:25 HumanoidPikachu: son los antiguos chatlogs 18:59:33 BranDaniMB: ok :v 19:01:30 HumanoidPikachu: Bien, estaré limpiando el vandalismo en Escandalosos Wiki, allí es poco. 19:02:24 BowserRDML: tengo dos soul extreme dragons? ni me habia fijado 19:02:44 BranDaniMB: Humanoid por que le bot me agrega otra categoria que borre al borrar otra :/ ? 19:03:24 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 19:03:34 BowserRDML: Hola minase 19:03:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: \ (derp) / 19:04:23 Nahuel Borda: Hi Minase. o/ 19:04:26 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Segundo torneo del SE que pierdo u.u Por 1 punto me ganaron ;-; 19:04:47 BowserRDML: auch 19:04:52 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 19:04:58 HumanoidPikachu: Bran, aveces el bot queda atrapado y se traba en los APIs 19:05:02 Nahuel Borda: SV. (d9) 19:05:09 Super Varuna: Nahuel (d9) 19:05:15 HumanoidPikachu: En otras palabras, mezcla todo ;v 19:05:27 BowserRDML: Hola SV 19:05:32 Super Varuna: Hola Bows n.n 19:06:30 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Hola SVFL (:3) 19:06:47 Super Varuna: SVFL ? :V 19:06:57 HumanoidPikachu: Lel, leí un comentario en un hilo de Escandalosos Wiki, dice: "Ratta S7 Mini: T boi a jackear" 19:07:00 HumanoidPikachu: jajaja 19:07:02 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Super Varuna Flood's Locos. 19:07:14 Super Varuna: Sta Minase :v 19:07:22 HumanoidPikachu: Sta milanesa 19:07:28 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 19:08:35 BranDaniMB: Ok y como hago para que el API se recargue :v 19:09:32 HumanoidPikachu: De seguro el bot tiene una cache 19:10:01 HumanoidPikachu: si no tienes pues tiene otro tipo de pywikiabot, fijate si has escrito bien los scripts 19:38:07 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:38:13 HumanoidPikachu: !welcome 19:38:14 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - ¡Bienvenido a la comunidad "Wiki Monster Legends"! Una wiki dedicada a recopilar información sobre el juego de Social Point "Monster Legends". ¿Crees que le falta algo a ciertas páginas, hay algun error? ¡Eres libre de editar aquí! Es recomendable que leas ésta página antes de editar y también ésta. Sientete libre de estar aquí, conversar y hacer amigos, si tienes un problema o alguna duda consulta a los usuarios con estrella amarilla o celeste, Felices Ediciones!. 19:38:32 AngelesN: emm hola 19:39:02 Nahuel Borda: ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? (: 19:39:11 Super Varuna: Hola Angeles (hola) 19:39:27 HumanoidPikachu: Nahu, es " :) " no " (: " >:v 19:39:50 Nahuel Borda: Ya sé. 19:39:50 BranDaniMB: Hola o/ 19:39:55 HumanoidPikachu: Tonces? 19:39:57 Nahuel Borda: Lo hago justamente para que no aparezca el :) 19:40:02 AngelesN: por los momentos no pero gracias solo estoy explorando (laughing) 19:40:04 HumanoidPikachu: :V ... 19:40:07 Nahuel Borda: No me gusta el emote. xD 19:40:13 HumanoidPikachu: Ok 19:40:16 BowserRDML: logica de SE 19:40:19 BowserRDML: talas arboles 19:40:19 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-av-OFF 19:40:26 BowserRDML: y te sale carne 19:40:30 HumanoidPikachu: Ahora solo tengo el control yo .v 19:40:34 HumanoidPikachu: okno 19:40:45 /// AngelesN ha salido del chat /// 19:40:54 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (fiesta) 19:40:56 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 19:40:56 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 19:41:15 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 19:41:21 Super Varuna: :v 19:41:37 Nahuel Borda: io tengo el phoder xdxd :v 19:41:46 /// Un Monstruo salvaje ha entrado al chat. /// 19:41:52 Super Varuna: Hola UMS (hola) 19:41:57 Nahuel Borda: Hi UMS. o/ 19:42:07 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (d9) 19:42:09 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 19:42:09 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 19:42:16 Super Varuna: :v 19:42:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nahuel Borda se parece mucho al Profe. 19:42:26 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 19:42:32 Nahuel Borda: Okya. 19:42:35 Super Varuna: Tu crees? :vç 19:42:41 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Seh. 19:42:50 Nahuel Borda: Nah, ¿en (serio) ? (yaoming) 19:42:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que pena que el Pofe esté morido. 19:43:10 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Profe* 19:43:11 Super Varuna: (okay) (? 19:43:13 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg :v 19:43:42 Nahuel Borda: Pika, sigo esperando el !self-ban xdxd :v 19:43:55 HumanoidPikachu: nope .v 19:44:02 Super Varuna: :v 19:44:52 Nahuel Borda: ¿Y el !self-adv? (piensa) 19:46:08 Nahuel Borda: Marian, ¿quieres hacer páginas /Movil? (idea) 19:46:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No. 19:46:27 Un Monstruo salvaje: Del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan bueno es Dr. Hazard? 19:46:35 HumanoidPikachu: !random-l 19:46:35 T1M3R10N B0T: Lord of Atlantis 19:46:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 7. 19:46:37 HumanoidPikachu: :v 19:46:51 HumanoidPikachu: 7,2 (idea) 19:47:08 HumanoidPikachu: redondeado = 7 (genius) 19:47:13 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 19:47:38 Minase Kirishima-Rei: PK, no me lo tomes a mal, ya no tiene mucho caso, en una semana a lo mucho ya me retiro y el tiempo para mi ahora eso oro. Siempre escribo y minimizo para terminar los trabajos que tengo (:3) 19:47:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nahuel* :v 19:47:59 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-avON 19:48:04 HumanoidPikachu: ste bot 19:48:15 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot x2 19:48:21 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 19:48:45 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:48:51 HumanoidPikachu: Reinicié a Varuna (genius) 19:48:53 BranDaniMB: Creo que listo volver a hacer la portada de móvil 19:49:13 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsOFF 19:49:38 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:49:56 HumanoidPikachu: !reboot 19:50:19 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 19:50:25 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsOFF 19:50:32 T1M3R10N B0T: HumanoidPikachu: Los comandos de moderadores para los usuarios con rango han sido desactivados. (n) 19:50:45 /// PedroValgu2002 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:50:52 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsON 19:50:59 Un Monstruo salvaje: Hola 19:51:04 HumanoidPikachu: Hola y adios (yao) 19:51:07 HumanoidPikachu: okno 19:51:22 PedroValgu2002: >:T 19:51:27 Nahuel Borda: Hi Pedro. o/ 19:51:30 PedroValgu2002: hola 19:51:37 BranDaniMB: Humanoid como se ponia la piel de movil :v ? 19:51:50 HumanoidPikachu: ?useskin=wikiamobile al lado del URL 19:52:01 HumanoidPikachu: o también ?useskin=mercury 19:52:12 PedroValgu2002: me compre a G,Atum cuales son los mejores ataques? 19:52:44 Un Monstruo salvaje: Tropas armadas 19:52:55 PedroValgu2002: lo tengo 19:52:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Primero, lo quieres como defensa o atacante? 19:53:05 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y no USB, así no se dan los ataques :v 19:53:12 Un Monstruo salvaje: :c 19:53:25 Un Monstruo salvaje: ¿Cuál es la forma correcta? 19:53:33 PedroValgu2002: ataque tengo a killeraptor y defensa timerion 19:53:43 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Timerion no es defensa, es efectos. 19:53:48 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Defensa = Tanque. 19:54:09 PedroValgu2002: (póquerface) 19:54:18 PedroValgu2002: Ups 19:54:21 PedroValgu2002: xd 19:54:58 PedroValgu2002: Hola? 19:55:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ataque: Ofensiva terrestre - Tropas armadas - Ejército terrestre de asalto - Cetro de Atum. Defensa: Duro como una piedra - Ofensiva terrestre - Cetro de Atum - Tropas armadas. 19:55:44 PedroValgu2002: gracias 19:55:49 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya salió el monstruo argentino en oferta \ :v / 19:56:06 PedroValgu2002: le puedo poner dos ataques de cada? 19:56:28 PedroValgu2002: dos de ataque y dos de defensa 19:56:37 Nahuel Borda: ¿Monstruo Argentino? 19:56:39 Un Monstruo salvaje: Es gracioso porque representa a U.S.A 19:56:41 Nahuel Borda: Pasa zelda. (d9) 19:56:44 Un Monstruo salvaje: Pyrotech 19:56:47 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Tú calla USB. 19:56:57 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 19:57:05 BranDaniMB: Argentino por que :v ? 19:57:06 PedroValgu2002: Ok 19:57:15 BranDaniMB: Nariz (? :v ? 19:57:21 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg sí :v 19:57:24 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 19:57:33 PedroValgu2002: pasaron de mi 19:57:38 PedroValgu2002: (llorando) 19:57:47 PedroValgu2002: la lusta esta mal 19:57:51 PedroValgu2002: >:v 19:58:38 PedroValgu2002: Hola? 19:58:42 Un Monstruo salvaje: Hola 19:58:47 PedroValgu2002: xd 19:59:00 PedroValgu2002: BV 19:59:16 Un Monstruo salvaje: ¿Qué es "lusta"? 19:59:33 PedroValgu2002: lalistaestamal 19:59:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿ (pokerface) ? 19:59:52 Un Monstruo salvaje: ah 19:59:56 PedroValgu2002: la lista esta mal 20:00:03 PedroValgu2002: entendido 20:00:06 PedroValgu2002: ?? 20:00:27 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No. 20:00:44 PedroValgu2002: : Facepalm: 20:00:45 Minase Kirishima-Rei: La lista de emoticons está bien, tú eres el que está mal (:3) 20:01:11 PedroValgu2002: (poquerface) 20:01:17 HumanoidPikachu: xddd 20:01:21 BranDaniMB: :v 20:01:25 PedroValgu2002: anda que es con kk 20:01:30 HumanoidPikachu: La lista está bien 20:01:38 Nahuel Borda: (pokerface) 20:01:42 HumanoidPikachu: La lista no tiene ningun error 20:02:00 PedroValgu2002: pero es que toco un emiticono y me salen nombres raros 20:02:02 HumanoidPikachu: Es adv? 20:02:23 HumanoidPikachu: Minase, es adv lo que dijo Pedro? 20:02:24 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Sí. 20:02:27 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (:3) 20:02:29 HumanoidPikachu: Lel 20:02:31 /// PedroValgu2002 ha salido del chat /// 20:02:37 HumanoidPikachu: !adv1 20:02:38 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Aviso - Advertencia, ¿Esto que significa? Quiere decir que has roto una regla del chat, y ya dicha advertencia, ese 1 irá aumentando mas cuando rompas las reglas. El sistema se estructura así: 1/3 = Advertencia/Aviso, 2/3 = Kick/Expulsión, 3/3 = Baneo. ¿Que es baneo? Es un protocolo para impedir que un usuario acceda al chat por un determinado tiempo. 20:02:43 HumanoidPikachu: Bot lento >:V 20:02:46 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :v 20:03:01 BranDaniMB: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Karma_Akabane-bot 254 ediciones :v 20:03:02 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (d9) 20:03:03 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 20:03:04 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 20:03:10 BranDaniMB: jajaja 20:03:11 HumanoidPikachu: Lel 20:03:28 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 20:03:35 HumanoidPikachu: !self-modsOFF 20:03:38 HumanoidPikachu: digo 20:03:41 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsOFF 20:03:48 Nahuel Borda: Me siento (genius) 20:04:00 Minase Kirishima-Rei: 254 ediciones :o más ediciones que ese boluh relleno que se hace pasar por un monstruo salvaje. :o 20:04:14 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (fiesta) (d9) 20:04:21 Nahuel Borda: K wea. 20:04:21 HumanoidPikachu: nop c: 20:04:22 /// Nahuel Borda ha sido expulsado por Minase Kirishima-Rei. /// 20:04:23 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 20:04:29 HumanoidPikachu: Minase >:V 20:04:31 BowserRDML: ._. 20:04:32 T1M3R10N B0T: La wea ._. 20:04:35 BowserRDML: a ver a ver 20:04:38 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 20:04:44 Nahuel Borda: Gracias Minase <3 20:04:50 Minase Kirishima-Rei: De nada PK n.n 20:04:52 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Nahuel* 20:04:56 HumanoidPikachu: Bows 20:04:58 HumanoidPikachu: esto 20:04:59 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ggg :v 20:05:02 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsON 20:05:09 HumanoidPikachu: Allahu Akbar (d9) 20:05:11 HumanoidPikachu: !self-patada 20:05:13 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 20:05:13 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:05:20 BranDaniMB: jajaja 20:05:25 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (d9) 20:05:38 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 20:05:48 Nahuel Borda: Gracias Minase <3 x2 20:05:51 Minase Kirishima-Rei: De nada Nahuel :3 20:05:58 BranDaniMB: Humanoid :v 20:06:34 BranDaniMB: Pusistes que el bot especifique la razon de kick como autokick :v ? 20:07:11 Nahuel Borda: La !self-patada es la onda xdxd :'v 20:07:51 /// Robert27 ha salido del chat /// 20:08:06 Nahuel Borda: Bows, kickéame. :0 20:08:10 BowserRDML: No 20:08:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: ¿Quieres que yo lo haga Nahuel n.n ? 20:08:22 HumanoidPikachu: si .v 20:08:25 Nahuel Borda: No. 20:08:26 BowserRDML: yo no doy expulsiones por jugar 20:08:32 Minase Kirishima-Rei: :'v 20:08:39 Nahuel Borda: Bows: (Inserte emote de respect) 20:08:42 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Bows, no seas así de amargado :'v 20:09:22 Nahuel Borda: Minase, Bows tiene razón. Se lo dije para que aprendieras que es inmaduro kickear por jugar, y que hay que ser serios en esto. 20:09:31 Minase Kirishima-Rei: (okay) 20:09:32 Nahuel Borda: Aunque alguien te lo pida. 20:10:03 BowserRDML: wow 20:10:10 BowserRDML: el SE me esta a super velocidad 20:10:14 BowserRDML: o sea o.o 20:11:41 Nahuel Borda: Imposible. 20:11:53 Nahuel Borda: Tienes que tener una PC Gamer para que pase eso. (okay) 20:11:57 BowserRDML: pues lo estoy viendo con mis propio ojos y va rapido 20:12:22 BowserRDML: el truco es las unidades 20:12:27 BowserRDML: entre mas unidades tienes mas lag te da 20:12:41 BowserRDML: las guardas, recargas y te rapido (why) 20:13:31 Nahuel Borda: Recuerdo cuando estaba disponible el mundo de los trolls, y costaba 1.000.000 de oro... Luego lo sacaron y no devolvieron los recursos. (okay) 20:17:08 BowserRDML: estoy sacrificando unidades que no necesito 20:17:35 Nahuel Borda: Recuerdo cuando me auto-desafié a tener todas las unidades de dragones. 20:17:55 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsON 20:18:14 HumanoidPikachu: Ah, estan activados .v 20:18:20 HumanoidPikachu: !self-patada 20:18:22 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:18:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:20:08 HumanoidPikachu: Ok, otra de despertar a todos (? 20:20:17 HumanoidPikachu: nah, mejor no .v 20:20:23 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:20:31 HumanoidPikachu: !random2-userpopular 20:20:36 T1M3R10N B0T: BauserErreDeEmeEle 20:20:44 Suzaku 13: k wea ermanos 20:20:58 HumanoidPikachu: nada, tu sigue con lo que stabas .v 20:21:28 HumanoidPikachu: Tronco man (genius) 20:21:35 Super Varuna: Alguien sabe como hacer para que la pc te reconozca un dispositivo ? :v 20:21:48 HumanoidPikachu: Conectandolo papu 20:21:54 Super Varuna: Ste man :v 20:21:59 HumanoidPikachu: (yao) 20:22:12 HumanoidPikachu: Instala el driver del dispositivo 20:22:15 HumanoidPikachu: driver = controlador 20:22:15 BranDaniMB: Te dijo la verdad (yaoming) 20:22:24 Super Varuna: Como? :v 20:22:31 BranDaniMB: Google :v 20:22:36 HumanoidPikachu: http://drivereasy.com .v 20:22:38 Super Varuna: Explica como hacerlo humanoid (serio) 20:22:52 Super Varuna: Ahora te digo si me funciono :v 20:23:24 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:23:30 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:23:36 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:24:02 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 20:24:08 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:24:15 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Ya tengo a Master (d9) 20:24:32 BowserRDML: ya estoy construyendo mi imperio de nuevo 20:24:39 BowserRDML: le estoy poniendo un muro alrededor 20:24:50 BowserRDML: "pero vada, eso suena muy trump" 20:25:02 BowserRDML: que no, no es sonar trump! (?) 20:25:32 Super Varuna: 29$, really Humanoid? Soy de Venezuela como crees que consiga 29$ ? :v 20:25:45 Super Varuna: A no se fue :v 20:25:58 HumanoidPikachu: :V 20:26:09 BowserRDML: master a 102 gemas 20:26:32 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:26:57 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:27:06 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Estoy dudando si ponerle las mismas habilidades o diferentes... emmm 20:27:17 Super Varuna: Master a 15 gemas (dep) 20:27:21 Super Varuna: (derp) * 20:27:32 BowserRDML: como cuando casi subes de nivel en SE solo colocando muros nivel 2 20:27:58 Super Varuna: Mejor hago lo que dijo Bran, Google :v 20:28:28 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:33:04 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 20:33:18 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 20:34:17 /// DE3KER ha entrado al chat. /// 20:34:47 DE3KER: Holaa 20:34:57 DE3KER: amigos necesito saber algo :v 20:35:14 BowserRDML: que necesitas saber? 20:35:35 DE3KER: el dr hazard lo puedo comprar por 100gemas 20:35:40 DE3KER: lo baje harto! 20:35:47 DE3KER: quiero saber si lo lograre alcanzar 20:35:56 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Lo dudo un poco. 20:36:08 DE3KER: pero y si lo compro? 20:36:30 DE3KER: por cuantas gemas podria comprarlo? 20:37:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: La verdad, no te conviene mucho comprarlo. 20:37:33 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Yo lo rebajaría hasta unas 20 o 30 gemas, a lo mucho. 20:37:43 DE3KER: Tu crees? 20:37:47 DE3KER: tengo 219gemas 20:40:42 DE3KER: bueno esta bien 20:42:22 BowserRDML: tengo tantos dragones en SE que me da lag ._. 20:42:53 /// DE3KER ha salido del chat /// 20:43:07 BowserRDML: solo sacare los mas fuertes nada mas y los demas los dejo almacenados 20:46:40 BowserRDML: Casi subo de nivel solo colocando muros nivel 2 (awesome) 20:49:28 BranDaniMB: Cambiemos el Cursor de la wiki :v ? 20:49:42 BowserRDML: nah 20:49:50 BowserRDML: a muchos les puede dar lag 20:50:57 BranDaniMB: Ok :v 20:53:53 /// Klout4 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:54:00 BowserRDML: Hola klout 20:54:03 Klout4: ola k ase Hola a todos 20:54:04 Un Monstruo salvaje: Hola 21:00:17 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 21:01:40 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 21:01:59 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 21:02:06 Nahuel Borda: Bows, vaya. o.o 21:02:10 Nahuel Borda: Hi PK. o/ 21:02:30 BowserRDML: tengo muchos dragones que acabo de almacenar para ahorrar espacio y evitar lag 21:02:30 HumanoidPikachu: o/ 21:02:59 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 21:04:43 Nahuel Borda: Cuando el 50% de los usuarios del chat está ocupado: (badpokerface) 21:05:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io solo stoy AFK 21:05:29 Nahuel Borda: (idea) ... (piensa) ... 21:07:05 Nahuel Borda: Sigue contando. (okay) 21:07:06 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (d9) 21:07:08 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 21:07:09 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 21:08:06 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 21:08:21 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 21:08:32 Nahuel Borda: Volví. (genius) 21:09:11 Nahuel Borda: Mmm... 21:09:34 HumanoidPikachu: :v 21:09:34 Nahuel Borda: !self-puñete (genius) 21:09:54 Nahuel Borda: ... 21:10:02 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (d9) 21:10:05 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 21:10:05 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 21:10:16 BowserRDML: ... 21:10:27 BowserRDML: estoy considerando aplicarle regla a ese comando 21:11:20 HumanoidPikachu: !coms-modsOFF 21:11:26 HumanoidPikachu: listo 21:11:43 HumanoidPikachu: !self-patada (genius) 21:11:50 HumanoidPikachu: veeennn? 21:11:54 HumanoidPikachu: (? 21:15:12 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 21:15:18 BowserRDML: Hola SV 21:15:24 Super Varuna: Hola Bows 21:17:20 Un Monstruo salvaje: Hola 21:17:56 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 21:20:34 Super Varuna: Hola UMS (hola) 21:22:01 HumanoidPikachu: lag test 21:24:35 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 21:24:43 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 21:30:26 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:30:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza (d9) 21:31:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En que puesto quedaste? (Serio) 21:31:17 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (Supongo que estas en el torneo de Bairus :v ) 21:31:47 /// Titiesponda ha entrado al chat. /// 21:32:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Feliz cumple atrasado Titi (d9) 21:32:09 BowserRDML: o/ 21:32:15 Titiesponda: ci 21:32:32 BranDaniMB: Volvi :P 21:32:57 BowserRDML: Hola bran :p 21:33:00 Titiesponda: que cuentan ñeris? (no digan numeros) 21:33:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Cuentos (idea) 21:33:22 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 21:33:28 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:33:35 BranDaniMB: :v 21:33:39 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 21:33:46 Titiesponda: ah vuelvo y blitz no cambiaste 21:34:01 BranDaniMB: Blitz toma tu Novel por eso :v 21:34:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (yaoming) 21:34:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La güea,Suza me icnoro 21:34:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 21:34:30 BranDaniMB: Voy a tener que agregar un trofeo al los emoticones (yaoming) 21:35:12 Suzaku 13: Blitz, ya mencione que no pude entrar, salieron con poner contraseña, dijeron que era chispitas pero bairuz dijo al final "La contraseña es en minúsculas", y obviamente muchos pensamos que era Chispitas y no chispitas, ya que, bueno, la primera letra siempre va en mayúsculas, y como tuve que borrarlo todo y volverlo a poner, cuando ya puse todo ya estaba lleno. 21:35:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Que mal :/ 21:35:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero mañana habra oportunidad en el torneo de Alvaro (idea) 21:36:18 Titiesponda: adivinen que, tanto tiempo paso y no les hice caso y segui subiendo de nivel a scorchpeg(obviamente no lo uso en mi equipo es solo para subirlo al 90 y ta) zoi vien malo i dezovedyente 21:36:22 Suzaku 13: Creí que había roto el celular, ya que lo lance, resulto que salio sin problemas (._.) 21:36:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ste Titi :v 21:36:54 Suzaku 13: Blitz, saldrán con algo de que la contraseña es chispitas de nuevo, lo pondré en minúscula y dirán que es con mayúscula ahora, estoy seguro. (derp) 21:37:03 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 21:37:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: PeKa (d9) 21:37:14 Nahuel Borda: Disculpen, mi inter se murió. o/ 21:37:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel* 21:37:23 HumanoidPikachu: Arnet es kk .v 21:37:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya murio PeKa y Professor, ahora que falta? :'v 21:37:38 Titiesponda: eso de ste se refiere a sote? 21:37:51 HumanoidPikachu: ste = éste 21:37:58 Nahuel Borda: Arnet de kk .v x2 21:38:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Lo de Pika x2 21:38:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Algun dia me encontrare a alguien que tambien use Fibertel (okay) 21:38:26 Titiesponda: a en mi pais el ste es como decir 12 en el estudio 21:38:42 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: emmm 21:39:00 Titiesponda: ste significa sobresaliente 21:39:00 BowserRDML: wat 21:39:18 Nahuel Borda: Bows es muy ste. (idea) 21:39:29 Nahuel Borda: <2 (? 21:39:31 Titiesponda: por? 21:40:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ste Men=Hombre Sobresaliente? emmm 21:40:22 Titiesponda: ehh preguntale a un maestro uruguayo 21:41:59 Titiesponda: es un chiste homosexual o entendi mal? 21:42:02 Nahuel Borda: Y si digo ¨Ste carro es sobresaliente¨, ¿quiere decir que estoy diciendo ¨sobresaliente carro es sobresaliente¨? (piensa) 21:42:24 Titiesponda: me enredé 21:42:53 Suzaku 13: blox 21:43:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ste carro es Ste (ideA) 21:43:17 Suzaku 13: El clan hará un torneo 21:43:28 Suzaku 13: ¿Los dejo ganar? (yaoming) 21:43:33 Titiesponda: y el 11 es stemb 21:43:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si (yaoming) 21:43:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A ver si tengo oportunidad :v 21:44:28 Suzaku 13: ¿)O entro y me pongo a trollear a los del clan tirando sus esperanzas de sacar primer lugar(? 21:44:34 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 21:44:40 Suzaku 13: Bv 21:44:43 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 21:44:50 Nahuel Borda: Entre nadie y ninguno hicieron una casa. Nadie salió por la puerta, y ninguno, por la ventana, ¿quién quedó adentro? (piensa) 21:44:57 BowserRDML: cuando no entiendes que pasa (nc) 21:45:10 Titiesponda: mal bowser 21:45:24 Nahuel Borda: Estaba esperando ese emote. (T_T) 21:45:31 Nahuel Borda: (nc) 21:45:45 HumanoidPikachu: ste bows 21:46:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, ninguno se quedo adentro, ya que el men que se llamaba Nadie y el que se llamaba Ninguno c fueron (yaoming) 21:46:25 Titiesponda: no usen el ste en todo :( 21:46:40 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha salido del chat /// 21:46:47 Titiesponda: solo pongan nota con el 21:46:54 BowserRDML: nahuel 21:46:57 Titiesponda: enserio nahuel? 21:46:59 BowserRDML: plz 21:47:00 Nahuel Borda: Debo dejar de sacar adivinanzas de páginas erróneas xD 21:47:54 Nahuel Borda: Lol, y contribuye a su respuesta diciendo; ¨Si fuese un nombre, ambos empezarían con mayúscula¨ (lol) 21:49:13 Un Monstruo salvaje: (elmo) Triunfó el mal 21:50:32 Titiesponda: va un chiste:una señora tenia tres hijos llamados: Tonto,Nadie y Ninguno.entonces tonto le avisa a un policia -señor Nadie se cayó a un pozo y Ninguno lo esta ayudando y el policia dice-usted es tonto señor?-Si mucho gusta jajaja es buenisimo no? 21:50:48 BowserRDML: (nc) 21:50:54 Nahuel Borda: Lol xDD 21:51:01 BowserRDML: plz 21:51:01 Titiesponda: mucho gusto* 21:51:04 HumanoidPikachu: Lel, declinaron una solicitud de Tobi :v 21:51:09 BowserRDML: sobre? 21:51:14 BranDaniMB: :v 21:51:19 BranDaniMB: Enserio xD 21:51:39 BranDaniMB: Bueno a mi zeist me dijo esto sobre el rango de bot :v 21:51:41 BranDaniMB: Zeist Antilles Hola BranDaniMB, es necesario dependiendo de si hay más actividad en tu comunidad, de si lo vas a usar más veces y de si vais comprobando cambios recientes para controlar lo que hacen los usuarios. Siempre puedes pedirlo por un tiempo como hiciste con el otro bot. Me temo que lo segundo es un bug, seguramente como dices de la caché, y harías bien en reportarlo porque también me ha pasado y en mi opinión es bastante molesto. 22:28:12 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 22:28:22 Suzaku 13: Lo de nakuel portu 22:28:27 /// Tobias Alcaraz ha entrado al chat. /// 22:28:59 Suzaku 13: (serio) 22:29:01 Tobias Alcaraz: Hice doble clic en la esquina superior izquierda de la ventana de Chrome y el programa kk se cerró. Por dios, hasta en Chrome apestan en programar. -.- 22:29:09 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada (d9) x1.000 22:29:11 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 22:29:12 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 22:29:18 BowserRDML: ._. 22:29:19 T1M3R10N B0T: La wea ._. 22:29:30 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 22:29:36 Suzaku 13: !self-patada 22:29:37 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 22:29:38 /// Suzaku 13 ha salido del chat /// 22:29:44 /// Suzaku 13 ha entrado al chat. /// 22:29:51 Nahuel Borda: Per-fec-to. (nc) 22:29:53 Un Monstruo salvaje: :lol: 22:30:23 Suzaku 13: casarun 22:30:26 Nahuel Borda: Lo siento, Tobi. 22:30:42 Un Monstruo salvaje: ¿Ustedes suelen tener una época en sus colegios en el que los cursos se dividen en alianzas de colores? (piensa) 22:37:34 /// T1M3R10N B0T ha entrado al chat. /// 22:37:50 Nahuel Borda: Pika, .-. 22:37:50 Suzaku 13: Regularmente ya fueron 2 años y medio. 22:38:01 Suzaku 13: Hasta que alguien piensa en eso. T_T 22:38:11 Zitromateo: Tobias, lamento que no pudieras adoptar la wiki :V 22:38:29 HumanoidPikachu: #CulpaDeLaActitudArgentina 22:38:39 HumanoidPikachu: Por eso los argentinos no podemos vivir sin las malas palabras (? 22:38:42 BranDaniMB: Tercera vez que se lo desimos :v 22:38:44 Zitromateo: http://prnt.sc/boubym 22:38:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Suza, en verdad el que lleva años en la comunidad es un tal Alejandro (yaoming) 22:38:55 Zitromateo: Se nota (? 22:39:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika. (CA) 22:39:03 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:39:12 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 22:39:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (okay) 22:39:26 Nahuel Borda: !self-patada :golpe: 22:39:27 T1M3R10N B0T: ///Mensaje - Tengala (serio) 22:39:28 /// Nahuel Borda ha salido del chat /// 22:39:35 Zitromateo: Bueno a lo que venia 22:39:45 Zitromateo: ¿a qué venía? 22:39:46 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 22:39:53 Zitromateo: No me acuerdo 22:39:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: A saludar a Tobi? (idea) 22:39:55 BranDaniMB: :v 22:39:56 BowserRDML: (nc) 22:40:00 Zitromateo: Nel 22:40:14 Nahuel Borda: ¿A pedir algo? (idea) 22:40:15 Zitromateo: Esperen recuerdo :V 22:40:19 Suzaku 13: Viniste para venir. :v 22:40:42 HumanoidPikachu: http://image.prntscr.com/image/ed1cb58082e64f37930e99d9e15fbf2a.png - Lel, cuando caes en charco de barro .v 22:40:54 HumanoidPikachu: (yaoming) 22:41:32 Suzaku 13: Me troliaste xdxD :v 22:42:54 Un Monstruo salvaje: Bueno chao 22:43:02 Super Varuna: Adios UMS (hola) 22:43:06 Nahuel Borda: Adiós UMS. o/ 22:43:09 /// Un Monstruo salvaje ha salido del chat /// 22:43:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Ums o/ 22:43:20 Zitromateo: Mmm 22:43:23 Zitromateo: Lo olvidé, adiós 22:43:26 HumanoidPikachu: mmM 22:43:27 Zitromateo: :v 22:43:29 HumanoidPikachu: Chao :V 22:43:38 BranDaniMB: Bye :v 22:43:44 BowserRDML: adios xd 22:43:48 Nahuel Borda: dx soida 22:43:53 Nahuel Borda: :v 22:43:54 Super Varuna: Adios Zito (hola) 22:44:09 HumanoidPikachu: Zito (genius) 22:44:24 /// Zitromateo ha salido del chat /// 22:44:30 Nahuel Borda: Peda-Zito (genius) 22:45:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Adios Zitro o/ 22:45:06 HumanoidPikachu: Gfe-Zito (idea) 22:45:13 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 22:47:05 BranDaniMB: Bueno que opinan pido rango de Bot para karma :v 22:47:19 HumanoidPikachu: A favor :v / 22:47:43 Super Varuna: Si :v / 22:48:23 BranDaniMB: Bueno ya tengo todo listo, pero no se hasta cuando pedirle :v 22:48:42 BranDaniMB: 6 meses o 4 o unos 5 :v ? 22:48:53 HumanoidPikachu: Calcula 22:49:03 Super Varuna: 5 (derp) 22:49:32 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:49:39 HumanoidPikachu: o 2 22:50:51 BranDaniMB: Digo que 5 meses quedaria bien n.n 22:51:00 HumanoidPikachu: Hmm... Seh :V 22:51:08 Suzaku 13: .v 22:51:20 BranDaniMB: No mejor 4 meses, si acaban renuevo y ya :v 22:53:36 BranDaniMB: Hay una solicitud de Bot que nunca lograré superar :v 22:53:41 Suzaku 13: (serio) 22:54:01 Suzaku 13: Pensar que en unos meses o pocos años este chat terminará más morido que nunca (serio) 22:56:51 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 22:56:58 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 22:57:09 BranDaniMB: Por eso a disfrutarlo ahora :v 22:58:26 BowserRDML: ojala ese dia no llegue c: 22:59:24 BranDaniMB: Para tener un rango de bot tienes que dar razones de por qué lo necesitas y para qué lo vas a utilizar, no se pide por capricho, además tienes que demostrar saber manejarlo haciendo antes algunas ediciones automáticas con tu bot. Me soprende que vuestra comunidad algunos hayan votado a favor sin explicarles en el foro para qué lo necesitas durante un año, (o con explicaciones que no tienen nada que ver con un bot de Wikia como esta). --Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 23:56 27 mar 2016 (UTC) Category:Chat_logs/2016